Dark Bond 1x1 Gone
by Nessipr
Summary: Somewhere along the way, we crossed the fine line between love and hate... Somewhere along the way, we slipped away... Somewhere along the way, I stopped caring. Starring: Vanessa, Ashley, and Zac as The Main Characters. Samantha Hill, Mia Underwood, e


Hey Everybody, this is my new story I've been working on and I really hope you like it, leave some reviews, or comments on the Intro to tell me what you think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

_Gone.._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere along the way, we crossed the fine line between love and hate..._

_Somewhere along the way, we slipped away..._

_Somewhere along the way, I stopped caring._

_I was tired._

_Sick and tired._

_Sick, tired and cold._

**She was your best friend...**

_No. She wasn't. Not anymore. She had stopped being anything to me...for a long time now._

**Samantha it's okay to be upset.**

_Who's upset?! Certainly not me._

_.Fine._

The voices in her head wouldn't shut up..God she hated them.

**"Sam...."**

It takes her a minute to realize that it's her dad saying her name and not another voice in her head.

She blinked up and stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Honey...I know this must be hard for you..are you sure you don't need me to cancel my trip."

_Yes._

"No Dad...I'm fine. Really." She assured him.

_Because I am._

_Because nothing's wrong._

_Because I don't care._

_Because I stopped caring a long time ago._

He gives her a look that says he doesn't believe her, She looked back down to the kitchen table.

_A real dad wouldn't have to ask._

_A real dad would know to cancel his trip._

_A real dad would bang and bang until the walls his daughter had built around herself, came crashing down._

She didn't have one of those...hers was all pretend.

_One who pretended to care._

_One who pretended to want to fix things._

_But never really found the courage to do so._

She had one of those.

Not another word is said, She hears him walk out the door. She hears the car engine turn on and his brand new Mercedes Benz pull out of the driveway.

"I love you honey...Take care. See you in a week."

"I love you too Dad! See you!"

A real dad would kiss his daughter goodbye and tell her that he loved her.

She didn't have one of those...

--------------------------------------------

As She entered the school building, She can feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Poor Sam..." She heared some freshman whisper.

"They weren't even friends anymore though...she probably doesn't even care..." She heared another one say.

"Still until last year, they had been best friends since kindergarten...she's gotta be feeling bad..." the first freshman defends.

"I don't feel sorry for her. She was the one who sent her over the edge..." Samantha locks eyes with the voice of this remark.

It's a senior...tall, blond, pretty. Mia's most current best friend...well ex-current best friend...to be technical.

She returns Samantha's gaze with a smug smirk, one that tells her she knows more than the rest.

Sam's glare cuts her like a billion stabbing knifes. Her stupid little smirk is instantly gone and for a second Samantha is certain she sees fear in those pretty blue eyes of hers.

She turns away with a smirk.

The whisperings stop and so do the stares.

She gets to her class and takes her seat in the far right corner.

Class starts with Mr. Lee putting on some movie about World War 2.

Perfect.

Nap time.

She lays her head down on the cool wooden desktop and closes her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mia had been my best friend since kindergarten._

_As we grew up so did our bond._

_We had the kind of friendship you read about in books...where the two girls become like sisters. Where they plan out their whole life together, from going to the same college...to being each others bridesmaid._

_That kind._

_Somewhere between all of that, Mia changed._

_She had always been gorgeous....flawless. I had always been secretly jealous...because while I had the cute guy from Bio awing at me, Mia had the whole football team._

_She didn't see herself the way the rest of the world did. In her eyes, her skin was too pale, so she tanned it. Her hair was too dull, so she dyed it. Her body was too fat...so she stopped eating...stared puking and snorting her special white powder to make the nonexistent fat disappear._

_I tried to help...I tired to save her....I talked to her mom...I told her Mia had a problem._

_That night at dinner...no one listened. Mia denied and denied until she was blue in the face. For proof she stuffed three whole slices of pizza down her throat..and that was that._

_I got a death glare from her mom, got called crazy...jealous...insane... before being asked to leave._

_And just like that our bond was broken._

_Thirteen years of sleepovers, makeovers, school dances, late nights at the movies...down the drain._

_All because I had tried to help her...and to Mia that had been the ultimate betrayal._

_Go figure._

_We stopped talking after that._

_And now... a year later...._

_They can't say I didn't tell them so._

_Mia's buried six feet under._

_Tan...blonde...and skinny as ever._

-----------------------------------------

The sudden boom of light causes Samantha to rise from her half daydream half flashback.

Mr. Lee has stopped the movie and turned on the lights.

A tall figure stands at his desk, hands in pockets, waiting for Mr. Lee to finish looking over his papers.

"Riley..." She hears Mr. Lee say. "...Welcome. Take a seat next to Ms. Hill."

The boy looks at him completely clueless.

"Samantha will you wave so he can see where to sit?"

Sam frowns, at the mention of her full name, but do as she's told.

The boy nods and swiftly makes his way down the isle and into the empty desk on my left.

She finds herself staring at him. Intrigued at his choice of clothing and hairstyle.

_Cool.._ She thinks to herself..

And then she catchs his face.

Jerk...how was it possible for a guy to be that gorgeous.

He looked like a porcelain doll.

She's instantly jealous and at the same time in awe.

"Hello..." he greets to the staring girl, sitting in front of him. His voice is smooth...crisp...beautiful.

"Wow...." I hear the girl gasp.

He chuckles at her reaction.

"Where have you been all our lives..." some other girl says.

She shot a glance at him from the corner of her eye, he's looking at his schedule...lost.

She sighed, _I should ask to help him...that would be the polite thing to do...right?_

She flicks a piece of her wavy mess of hair behind her ear and turns to face him.

He glances over at her but doesn't say a word, a tiny smile is placed on his glossed lips.

He's waiting for her to start.

"Hi..." She hears herself say, "Do you..."

She gets cut off by the curly haired girl in front of him, "Riley!...If you want I can help you with your schedule!!" _She offers...a tad too excited if you ask me._

She swore she saw him frown then just as quickly smile and accept her offer. "Yes! Thank you!"

She shrugs, _I tried._

She puts her head back down for the rest of the class...

When the bell rings, the hallways are no longer buzzing with the news of Mia's death or how horrible poor Samantha must feel.

Which I _do_... don't.

Instead talks of a new kid with everything the girls would fall head over heels for fill the air..

She slipped into her next class.

_I'd have to thank this Riley kid tomorrow when I'd see him again in History,for taking all the unwanted attention off of me._

"Hi...." She heared the voice say.

She looks up to find him smiling down at her.

Change of plans.

_I'd thank him here and now...as soon as I remembered how to make my brain work again...._

----------------------------------------------------


End file.
